


DAZED

by bbbinnie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Barebacking, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Bottom Na Jaemin, Consensual Somnophilia, Dom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Healthy Relationships, Insecure Na Jaemin, Light Masochism, Loss of Control, M/M, Multi, Obedience, Oral Fixation, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Lee Donghyuck, Praise Kink, Safeword Use, Safewords, Size Kink, Sub Lee Jeno, Sub Mark Lee (NCT), Sub Na Jaemin, Subspace, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Mark Lee (NCT), also kinda fluffy somehow, deep in subspace, especially anything around jaemin, switch lee jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbbinnie/pseuds/bbbinnie
Summary: in which donghyuck gets what he wants, whenever he wants it, and his submissives can only obey his needs.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 405





	DAZED

**Author's Note:**

> a safe take on a bdsm play, because i haven't slept in 3 nights and my mind is wide awake and full of scenarios.
> 
> *proof read as of 1/1/2020

"jaemin, your shirt" 

the pink haired boy snapped back to reality instantly at donghyuck's words, dropping the saliva-wet, cotton material from between his lips without a second thought. they all knew how bad jaemin's oral fixation could get, from fingers, pencils and kitchen utensils, to water bottles, to even pillows. his most common victims, though, were shirts- he almost always caught himself with the collar in his mouth, nipping and licking at the material until it got soaking wet with saliva, even ripping it between his teeth. the sleeves would always find themselves in his mouth as well, always at an easy reach; and jaemin would suck on the fabric until the threads would go loose, and the clothes would be ruined. 

they all knew how bad jaemin's oral fixation could get, but it was donghyuck himself that finally acted on it, frustrated that after jaemin finished ruining his own clothes, he started going after his boyfriends'. 

"come here" donghyuck called, his voice inviting yet not coddling. he was aware that jaemin was the softest of his subs- the one that always dropped first and dropped furthest, always obeying and never acting out. jaemin was a sweetheart and he deserved to be treated like one, especially since he was terribly self conscious and degradation could never work in a healthy way for him. jaemin was donghyuck's most precious, dearest pet, and he wasn't afraid to show it, especially in their scenes.

the pink haired immediately complied, dragging his feet across the room until he was at the foot of the bed where donghyuck was laying down, their oldest boyfriend still sleeping next to him. they barely managed to fix a sleeping schedule between all of them, with two of them being so needy in such different ways, and the other two exhaling jealousy. it was rare that they all four slept in the same bed, and it usually happened after a scene; if not, mark slept with donghyuck, the older willing to obey his dominant at any hour of the day or night, while jaemin slept with jeno, the latter always particularly affectionate and loving towards the pink-haired.

crawling up on the bed and in between hyuck's legs, jaemin finally understood his boyfriend's intentions after the latter pulled down his underwear just barely, and pulled out his soft cock. with a shy smile, jaemin laid on his stomach between donghyuck's parted legs, his head resting on the latter's navel, eyes set on the limp member right in front of his face. 

"s'alrigh't baby" donghyuck mumbled sleepily, laying back down on the bed. he ran a hand encouragingly through jaemin's soft pink hair, his eyes half lidded. 

shyly taking the soft cock in his mouth, jaemin sighed relaxed at the feeling of it's weight on his tongue, of the skin taste and feel- closing his lips around the member, his tongue flat against it, the pink haired suckled every now and then, his eyes shut and breathing calm. with his brain drifting back into unconsciousness without him realising it, jaemin fell into subspace almost instantly, his trust fully given to the sun-kissed dom in the room. 

~

"how are you not getting hard? he's literally sucking on your dick"

donghyuck didn't know how much time has passed when jeno finally sensed the pink haired absence in their room, and came half naked in the other bedroom looking for him. eyes immediately setting on the scene happening on the bed, with jaemin unresponsive between hyuck's legs, and mark scrolling through his phone on the side, jeno sighed, feeling left out. 

"he's not doing it with that intent, and it doesn't feel like a blowjob. it pacifies him" donghyuck sighed, his fingers playing with the soft pink locks. jaemin was so far down that he stopped his sucking motion awhile ago, his mouth now drooling around the still-soft member, his eyes half lidded and hazy. "getting hard would only hurt him, since he's not fully in here anymore" the dom continued, tapping jaemin's temple gently.

"but he's never doing that with me" jeno mumbled, his lips forming a childish pout.

"because you have no self control when it comes to him. mark doesn't either, and that's why he never does this with any of you" donghyuck snapped, the subject of jaemin not being properly treated always bothering him. jeno immediately shut his mouth and set his eyes downcast, hearing the tone of his dom's voice. sighing frustrated, trying to keep his temper in control, donghyuck motioned for the black haired to come closer, before burying his fingers in his hair, massaging the back of his neck comfortingly. sensing his distress, mark circled his arms around the younger from behind, nuzzling his face in the warm crook of his neck. 

closing his eyes, bathing in the feeling of two of his pets at his feet, right under his hands, his third cuddled behind him, donghyuck felt the ghost of a satisfactory smile stretching his lips. 

"prep each other" the dom commanded, feeling the usual tightness in his stomach heating up, his member beginning to harden up. removing his cock gently from his sub's mouth, shushing him softly when jaemin started whining distressed, donghyuck started massaging the sub's sore jaw tenderly, using his own sleeve to wipe all the drool around his face and down his chin. 

sensing jeno's refusal to obey his request, the black-haired sub still face down on the bed, besides his legs, donghyuck tutted annoyed. 

"jeno" the dom called, but only received a pained sounding whine in return. looking behind himself with a silent question in his eyes, mark already three fingers deep in his ass even though he always ever topped, the older only shook his head, disapproving any answer. but that could only ever mean one thing. "pup, what did you do" donghyuck asked, pet name easily slipping through his lips, like a warm, comforting touch. 

"i played with nana last night" jeno whispered almost inaudibly, but donghyuck could hear him more than clearly, even with mark groaning behind him and jaemin whining at his feet.

they didn't have many rules to follow in their relationship- donghyuck would even go out and say they had too little, but they all seemed comfortable enough with that amount, so he agreed on it; respect each others boundaries, obey your dom, take extra care of jaemin after scenes, because he always needed it more than the others- all were pretty self explanatory and it was very rarely that one of the four had any problems following them. what donghyuck always insisted on, though, was that his presence was required at any of their scenes, even if he wouldn't partake in them, and would just end up watching from the sideline, and maybe masturbate in between. at first it was driven by his need of dominating at absolutely all times, but then, after incidents of one of the subs mistreating each other (most times unintentionally), the dom realised he had to be there for everyone's safety, more than everything. 

"and why didn't you come get me?" was all donghyuck asked in return, trying to keep his tone low and peaceful, since jeno didn't even find the courage in himself to look in his eyes just yet. 

"wanted nana all for myself" the black-haired admitted, and hyuck could hear the pouty lips in his voice. exhaling through his nose at his response, the dom grabbed a fistful of the sub's black hair and raised his head, forcing him to make eye contact.

"jaemin is not a toy to play with, jeno-yah. and you of all people should know why i need to be present when any of you want him" 

and of course, jeno knew. jaemin had always been too insecure, too afraid of rejection; so afraid that he would do whatever anyone asked of him, with no sense of self love or respect, only to please the others around him. jaemin never drew the line between what he wanted and what others wanted, and it was jeno himself that took advantage of it when they first started dating, without even realising it. it was only when donghyuck found them, with jaemin tied up and borderline unconscious, and jeno still fucking into him without much thought, that they realised the gravity of the problem. _but he said that he wanted it too,_ jeno was crying back then, not understanding the other's problems yet. hyuck kissed them both sweetly and had a separate talk with each of them, and the new rule was set up. 

"hyuck" mark moaned from behind him, catching the dom's attention. the older was on his stomach, rutting into a pillow in between his legs like a rabid animal, his hair sticking in all directions and face flushed red, and donghyuck felt lost for a few seconds; with two of his subs hazy into subspace, his third a guilty ball of self loathing, he knew what needed to be done to please everyone.

"baby, don't cum yeah?" donghyuck asked rhetorically, placing a soothing kiss on the older's forehead to appease him momentarily. "you need to be put back in your place, don't you puppy?" the dom then addressed the black haired, aware of jeno's masochistic tendencies. when he received a hurried nod in return, hyuck smiled comfortingly and kissed the tip of his nose. "stay right here and watch those two. i trust you pup" he continued, giving jeno his trust back. 

leaving the room for just a few minutes, to grab a particular box of supplies and a dining chair from the kitchen, donghyuck immediately started working on the scene. motioning for jeno to sit in the chair, before binding his hands behind him, tight enough so he wouldn't be able to move anything besides his fingers, before constricting his legs by tying them to the front legs of the chair, with the same soft black rope, donghyuck perfected his knots once again. 

"your safewords?" the dom demanded, keeping the eye contact the whole time.

"red for stop, yellow for slow down, green for go. scratching my palms in subspace is a big red even if i can't say it" jeno recited like a mantra, small smile on his face at being forgiven so easily. receiving a kiss on the forehead from his dom, jeno could only wait, his thighs buzzing impatiently for the more to come. 

"jaemin, baby, look at me" the dom called softly, and the sub immediately complied, hearing the familiar voice. "mark, jeno, or none of them?" 

"hyuckie" jaemin whined distressed, and the dom understood instantly, not requiring more verbal responses. connecting their lips in a sweet kiss, slow and languid, hyuck helped the sub on his back, before crawling on top of him, meaty thighs on each side of his hips, holding him in place, restraining him in a way that jaemin always seemed to loved to pieces. 

shushing the pink-haired softly, allowing him to suck on the tips of his fingers, hyuck felt mark prod a finger at his entrance, and allowed the impatient sub to have his way, his hips pushing back against the lubed digit. with a finger turning into two, then three, donghyuck could only moan into jaemin's neck, as mark skilfully started hitting his prostate with every single thrust, the older most aware of his body than everyone else. 

"ugh just fuck me already" the dom muttered in the sweaty skin of jaemin's neck, formalities long thrown out the window, and just those words alone were more than enough for mark to pull his lube fingers out his ass and replace them with his throbbing cock in a matter of seconds. settling into a rapid fire pace, much like a dog in heat, mind empty save of thoughts of the man surrounding him, mark snapped his thighs in donghyuck hips, groans erupting from deep within his chest. 

his hands on the younger's hips, his fingers digging deep in his skin, scratching and pulling borderline painfully, mark felt the circulation in his legs cut when donghyuck found his release rutting against the pink haired below him, his hole tightening unimaginably. unable to keep himself up anymore, he draped himself over the younger, his thrusts turning into short and erratic movements, deeper and deeper each time. 

with mark suddenly loosing control and falling on him, hyuck picked himself up, supporting them both on his shaky knees and elbows, in a futile attempt to not crush the pink-haired sub below them, who seemed to have fallen deeper than he's been for awhile, his eyes open yet clearly unfocused, drool around his wet lips once again. when mark's groans started blending into whines, pitched much differently and sounding borderline pained, the dom knew he was close to release and snapped his hips back to meet his uneven thrusts, driving the sub over the edge. 

it was only when mark whined loudly and came deep inside him, leaving him warm and full and dazed, that hyuck heard the quiet, familiar sniffles from the other side of the room, sounding more and more pained.

"shit, puppy-" 

crawling out of the older's hold, before helping him down gently next to jaemin, the dom immediately focused his attention on the tied up black haired. throwing one last look at the two subs on the bed, painting a ghost of a smile at the sight of the two already cuddled up and kissing tenderly, donghyuck raised to his feet and made his way towards jeno, ignoring his own over sensitivity. 

"what's your colour, pup?" hyuck asked before initiating any other movement. when he received a pained sounding _green_ in return, the dom grinned prettily before throwing one leg over the other's lap, sitting his ass on his still-clothed dick and grinding teasingly. with mark's cum leaving his hole and soaking jeno's pants, donghyuck wiped the sub's tears with his thumbs, before attacking his mouth with a wet kiss, tongue licking over his lips. 

"hyuck, please" the sub sounded pained against the kiss, his words stuttered and eyebrows furrowed, and donghyuck drank up every second of it, enjoying it to the fullest.

"did you learn your lesson, pup? will you play with nana in my absence again?" the dom asked with a pretty smile, and he didn't even have to finish his sentence that jeno shook his head eagerly against his lips, the sub buzzing impatiently at his hips still teasingly moving against his rock-hard member. "wanna cum in me too?" hyuck whispered against his ear, before biting his lobe tauntingly. 

" _hyung_ " the unnecessary formality left jeno's mouth without much of a thought, and the dom knew he was gone for. licking over his lips one more time, before pulling down his pants just enough to release his member, hyuck sat on his cock right away, deciding that he had agonised and edged the other enough for the day.

relishing into the feeling of jeno's dick fucking the remainings of mark's cum back inside him, the dom bounced up and down, hissing at the over sensitivity and the soreness in his thighs. with the sub completely restraint and unable to move, hyuck allowed his hands to roam all over the taller's body, at his muscles and his sculptured abs, while the other could only watch and hope that his dom would pick up his pace and allow him to have his release. 

wanting so desperately to touch the sun-kissed as well, to roam his hands over his pretty boyfriend and to thrust into him properly to _love him_ properly, jeno could feel frustrated tears well up in his eyes once more. with guilty tears roaming down his face, his fingers starting to dig in his palms, the sub used up the last bit of his sanity to choke up stuttered words.

"yellow, _hyung, yellow_ , please-" he sobbed, and the dom immediately complied, stopping his motion altogether instead of just slowing down, and raising to his feet, waiting for the sub to speak his mind "untie me hyung, _please untie me_ " jeno mumbled pathetically even after donghyuck started following his request, the mantra leaving his lips frantically as he hoped, as he begged not to be left alone or be misunderstood his mind deep into subspace and self control thrown out the window. with both his arms and legs free soon after, jeno shyly wiped at his own tears, not daring to look the other in the eye, his back hunching to make himself look as small as he possibly could, even at his height and size. grabbing his wrist gently and placing a hand on his jaw, helping him by initiating the eye contact, donghyuck sighed gloomily.

"jeno, puppy. i'm not upset. i'm sorry if i crossed the line" the dom spoke with a soft tone, with careful words and warm eyes, sounding so apologetic and frustrate at himself.

"no, s'fine hyung" the sub mumbled back immediately, looking back down between his legs, suddenly feeling shy. "i don't think i can finish anymore, though" the taller continued, noting the softening cock between his legs and the completely ruined mood in the room.

"you keep calling me hyung" hyuck remarked, soft smile stretching his lips. kissing his jaw tenderly, before moving on to corner of his mouth, and then finally his lips, the shorter carded his fingers through the other's short black hair comfortingly. the dom motioned to the large bed behind him, where mark and jaemin seemed to be more asleep than awake. "how about i suck you back awake after we take a nap, hm, pup?"

jeno agreed without much thought, letting himself be dragged into a messy pile of limbs and warmth and soft kisses.

~

when jeno came back to consciousness, his eyes caught mark with three fingers deep in his ass, jaemin playing with his balls and hyuck sucking eagerly at the red tip of his hard cock. his lips instantly stretching into a smile, jeno sighed contented.


End file.
